


【仏英】那双手（PWP/国设）

by vsherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK-Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsherry/pseuds/vsherry
Summary: *英诞开车爽一爽。*描写相对直白，建议慎入。





	【仏英】那双手（PWP/国设）

文/kitaseyoo  
-  
那是一双骨节分明、干净漂亮得近乎称得上完美的手。  
那双手在平日里总是十指交叠着的，抵在手的主人高挺的鼻梁前，掩藏在手影中的嘴唇总是吐出刻薄的话语；那双手偶尔会藏进做工精良的皮革手套里，露出半截白皙的手腕，握着钢笔在协议上签署下一行不算长、却足以在世界范围内造成举足轻重影响的名字——  
那双手的主人，亚瑟·柯克兰。  
此时此刻，那双手则自下而上地托捧着男人鼓涨的囊袋，向来溢满冷语和讽刺的双唇因为塞满了法国人完全勃起的阴茎而无法开口，能够做到的就只有艰难的舔弄和吞吐而已；偶尔攀上柱身的白色手指与深粉色器官所形成的视觉对比情色得相当过分。而在听到弗朗西斯显然加重的鼻息声之后，亚瑟逐渐抬起了他那双翡翠般的绿色眼睛，笼罩着情欲水雾却颇显清明地微微眯起的双眸所想传达的信息，弗朗西斯不必加以思考便能够轻易读懂——  
“——你 这 变 态。”  
“真过分啊。”  
带着不易察觉的笑意，法国人的五指穿插进英国人灿金的发丝里：“哥哥我可是从始至终都没做过什么糟糕的事情哦？变态的人是你才对吧，小亚瑟。”  
当然，接吻和勃起不包括在内。  
“既然如此就不要硬得这么精神啊，色情狂。”伴随着弗朗西斯惋惜的低叹，亚瑟将嘴唇从对方的性器上彻底撤离，开口话语一如既往地丝毫没好气。他直立起身体，左手拇指不甚在意地抹过刚才被撑胀得有些酸痛的嘴角，倾身上前与法国人接吻，让长发的男人彻底品尝了一番他自己的味道；可惜的是对方向来不介意于此，甚至还在舌尖纠缠的同时体贴地用单手三两下解开了亚瑟早已紧绷着支起帐篷的灰色西裤，从中掏出英国人同样完全挺立、甚至因前液的兴奋分泌而变得湿漉一片的阴茎，礼尚往来地熟捻套弄起来。  
因各自家中的事务缠身，两人已经一个多月无法见面；好不容易在半年一次的世界会议举行的晚上得到了空闲时间，心照不宣地在散会以后各自来到弗朗西斯的家中。  
从拥抱接吻到褪下衣物的所有过程全都不需要任何多余的言语，近千年来形成的默契就足以弥补剩下的一切。  
-  
“唔、嗯……差不多可以了吧？”  
亚瑟的声音因为半张脸庞深埋进枕间而显得模糊不清。此刻的那双手紧攥着身下的被单，用力到十指指节都微微泛了白。英国人以一个顺从的姿势跪趴在双人床上，身体随着法国人在后穴中的扩张而颤抖着，下凹的脊线与突起的蝴蝶骨在昏暗的灯光下美得像道风景。  
弗朗西斯的前戏总是耐心而漫长，向来善于创造浪漫的修长手指沾带着润滑液，无微不至地照顾过恋人身体深处的每一个地方。虽说的确是为了亚瑟考虑，但在今天的情境之下就稍微让人感到有些难熬了。  
“别心急，这样还不行。”实际上弗朗西斯才应该是更加心急的那一个。过往的无数次经验告诉他，现在的扩张程度距离能让两个人都感到舒服的程度还有颇远的差距，尽管他早就硬得发疼了，还被恋人以哼哼唧唧的语调撩拨起了本不该有的侥幸心理。  
——这家伙可真过分。  
他们不约而同地暗自想道。  
-  
当弗朗西斯的指尖再次不经意般触过敏感点时，英国人发出一声难耐的低咒，支起单臂蓦地握住了上方那人的手。  
“……已经，够了……！”仿佛正努力掩饰着什么，亚瑟并没有回头，殊不知通红的耳廓已经完全出卖了自己。他像是缺氧一般深深地喘息着，嗓音中有着弗朗西斯熟悉的别扭，语气里却带上了不容反驳的命令意味。  
“……要做的话就给我快点进来，笨蛋。”  
弗朗西斯怔了整整一秒，随后“噗”地笑出了声。男人的笑声终是让亚瑟猛地转过了头：英国人平日里那张缺少血色而颇显冷淡的脸庞此刻果不其然地布满了情欲的色彩，因快感溢出的生理性泪水将通红的眼角染得闪闪发光；当然，他的表情毫无疑问是恼羞成怒的，因为法国人在他豁出颜面之后的那声不合时宜的嗤笑——而这副称得上狼狈却又生动不已的过分可爱的模样，是独属于弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的。  
即便一同度过了百余年时光，也令他第无数次地感到无比心动。  
“你笑什——唔哇！”  
控诉台词还未脱口一半，亚瑟便因弗朗西斯突然的拦腰揽抱而惊叫出声。法国人轻松地将偏瘦的英国人一把搂上自己的大腿根，两人挺立的阴茎也因位置的转变与急速的接近而碰触到了一起，引得英国人话音未落便是深深一口倒抽气。  
“偶尔还真希望你能对自己的可爱之处更有自觉一点呢……”  
微不可闻地低声自语着，始作俑者若无其事地扬起头，冲着讶异瞪大双眼的亚瑟耍帅意味十足地挑了挑眉毛。  
灿金色的，和对方几乎一模一样。  
“——没什么。至于接下来的事情……当然了，悉听尊便，小少爷。”  
-  
“唔啊……”  
骑乘的体位让插入的过程并不显得那样困难，却又因为阴茎进得过深而令快感翻了数倍不止。体内被撑得太满，涨到甚至能隐约感受到性器上脉搏的次次跳动，即便抬手捂住了嘴，也还是有无法忍住的丢人呻吟从唇间泄露而出。亚瑟懊恼地将脸埋进弗朗西斯披散着半长头发的肩窝之中，感觉到一支手臂揽过自己因情欲烧得滚烫的汗湿脊背，哄小孩似地轻轻拍了拍他的后脑。  
“我要动了，宝贝。”  
忍耐已然到达了极限，弗朗西斯贴着他的耳畔哑声警告。  
贴着对方的脖颈稍微点了点头，亚瑟侧过脑袋正准备说些什么，尚未发出的音节却在下瞬间骤起的一连串抽送下全数变得支离破碎。  
“等—啊！唔、啊、哈啊……！”  
那双手于是猛地收紧，像是够到浮木的溺水者一样拼命环住了弗朗西斯的后背，却又在法国人逐渐变得毫不留情的贯穿之下屡次脱力打滑，一遍又一遍可怜兮兮地落下恋人的肩膀。凭借着最后的理智将怀里的人重新放倒在床上，弗朗西斯安慰的亲吻细碎地落上亚瑟彻底失了神的眼睫与汗湿的鼻梁，额贴着额近乎虔诚地念出喃喃低语，并在对方给予回应以前，率先封吻住了那双半张着的湿软唇瓣。  
“——je t'aime,ma chérie.”  
——以为我不懂吗，这个混蛋……  
——明天，明天你绝对死定了。  
在被快感彻底淹没理智之前，亚瑟·柯克兰迷迷糊糊地这样想。

 

FIN  
   
*TIP：法语中的“亲爱的”有“ma chérie”和“mon chéri”两种说法，但是前者用于称呼女性，后者用于称呼男性，弗朗西斯使用了前者。


End file.
